World of Wonder
by jsunny
Summary: In a world of magic, countries come to study at Roosevelt School of Magic and Sorcery posing as transfer students from all over the world. The Wizarding World is catching on to what they are and a threat thought long past is emerging once more. In all the chaos, can the nations hide their country status?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction based off multiple theories on Tumblr. All credit goes to the original creators.**

Chapter 1

This was it. Today was the day. The day wizards all over the world would rejoice. The day that would be remembered for centuries. The day that marked the end of an era – an era of terror.

_Somewhere in America…_

A man stood alone in the deserted streets of a city long forgotten. This city, once alight and proud, were one of the first to be attacked – attacked by _them_. The man sighed, his breath fogging the air. His long cloak billowed behind him. He was dressed rather peculiarly for the 21st century with his dark cloak and pointed hat. Even in the darkness, one could tell he was young, perhaps middle-aged. However, if one were to look into his eyes, they would understand that this man was not as young as he appeared; his eyes held infinite wisdom and knowledge from ages past.

He cleared his throat expectantly. It was hard to tell, but it seemed as though something in the shadows moved. Soon, another shape emerged from the darkness. It approached the man in quick, purposeful strides. The second person appeared to be a young man. He coughed into his fist.

"Sir Fliondeso Abbot Alastair," He began importantly, "Due to certain circumstances, the meeting on the 14th of December has been postponed. It will now take place on the 1st of January. The location has not been changed. The Council is inclined to remind you that this is a mandatory meeting. You may not skip this meeting. The Council has taken into account your past attitude toward meetings – including setting off, er, _Muggle_ fireworks in the meeting spots, charming all chairs to sing when sat on, and Cursing all attendees with terrible cases of _facial acne- _" The young man was cut off by Fliondeso's chortling.

"My, my. The acne! Oh I remember the looks on their faces." Fliondeso said. "Why, they simply looked furious! But it was _hilarious_ really, their expressions with their blotchy faces – have they figured out how to undo the charm yet?"

The man was not amused. He cleared his throat once more. "Sir Flion- "

"Oh lighten up, Algernon! Really, just call me Fliondeso. No need for the formalities." Fliondeso said.

Algernon's lips thinned. "I apologize but Council protocol says- " He began stiffly.

Fliondeso waved his reply aside. "Nevermind what protocol says." He said impatiently. "We should be celebrating this night! _They _have finally fallen!"

"What nonsense." snapped Algernon testily. "They have merely fled. Once a threat, always a threat. On another topic, have you heard of He-who-must-not-be-named in Britain?"

"Hm?" Fliondeso said. "Well, I have heard of him. Caused lots of strife, didn't he? Honestly, the British Ministry of Magic is so incompetent."

"Not any more than our own Council." Algernon replied with a rare grin.

"Ah, _there's _the Algernon I know! I was wondering when you were going to drop the formal act."

"Oh, shut up."

Fliondeso merely grinned.

"Anyway, back on topic, it is _crucial _that you attend this upcoming meeting." Said Algernon sternly. "It's on a topic long discussed. We have finally found a lead."

"On what?"

"Countries."

Fliondeso shook his head. "What?"

"Well, to be more specific, the _personifications _of countries. It appears there are plenty of these beings in the world. They are, according to our sources, immortal, abnormally strong, and virtually indestructible."

"Imagine that!"

"We have our eyes on a certain individual who is suspected to be one of these… countries."

Fliondeso could barely conceal his gasp. "Who is it?" He breathed.

"He goes by the name Alfred Foster Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction based off multiple theories on Tumblr. All credit goes to the original creators.**

Chapter 2

Alfred F. Jones was in high spirits. As of today, December 13th, Thanatos had fallen. Of course, the aftereffects of their destructive reign were still present but that was no reason not to celebrate.

Thanatos was an organization bent on destroying the Muggle world. In the American Wizarding community, Muggles and wizards were considered equals. Of course, things had not always been this way. Up until 1865, that is, the American Civil War, most wizards looked down on Muggles. They believed those who possessed magic were superior beings. Even now, in the 21st century, some older Wizarding families held onto that belief; most Thanatos members were from these families. For more than 15 years, Thanatos traumatized America. There were killings in the newspaper daily and terrorist attacks swamped the Muggles news networks. Not a day went by without murder, loss, and devastation.

Alfred's chest tightened, his body remembering the pain of thousands of attacks on his people. In the height of Thanatos' power, the nation was so weak – he could barely stand up without his legs giving out on him. Alfred shook his head as though to clear his head of these memories. Now was the time for new beginnings, not to reminisce old ones.

He checked the time on his watch. The watch had been a present from his brother, Matthew Williams. He was the personification of Canada and was often mistaken for his brother, America. Speaking of Matthew, where was he? Alfred looked around. Matthew had arranged to meet him at the airport today- had he perhaps forgotten? _Nah…_ thought the American. _Matthew gets forgotten a lot but he has great memory. Except when it comes to his bear… _His brother kept, er, interesting company. Matthew had a pet bear named Kumajiro, although if asked about it he would say something like, "Kumajamo isn't a pet, he's my friend!" Or something noble like that. Whatever. It's not like he ever remembered the bear's name anyway.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out from the mass of people.

"Alfred! Alfred…."

The nation's ears perked up and he dashed forward to pull his Northern brother out of the crowd. Standing beside each other, they looked almost identical. The only physical differences were their hair, eyes, facial expressions, and choice of clothes. The Canadian dusted himself off.

"Whew. Sorry for being late, Al." Matthew apologized. "My plane got held up." He clutched Kumajiro in one hand and his suitcase in the other. Alfred grinned.

"No need to be sorry, Matt!" His obnoxiously loud voice made many people stare. "You can repay me by buying me some burgers!"

"Making your guest buy you food… Typical Alfred." Muttered Matthew.

"What'd you say?"

Sigh. "Nothing…."

After getting settled in his guest room at Alfred's rather large home (in New York, of all places), Matthew headed downstairs. Alfred was cozied up on the sofa in the living room with a burger in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He was watching _SpongeBob Squarepants_, some American cartoon about an animated sponge living in an underwater pineapple. The main character's annoying laugh was like a high-pitched version of his brother's. Matthew shuddered involuntarily.

The American looked up and grinned.

"Hhye Mjahojhhfor!" His voice came muffled through a mouthful of hamburgers.

"That's gross, Al, don't do that." Matthew chastised him. Alfred merely shrugged and took a second to swallow before talking again.

"Man, Matt, you're starting to sound like the old fart England." Alfred complained. He put down the remote and reached for a slushie on the coffee table in front of him and began to slurp loudly. Matthew rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at him- a rare show of defiance for him. He then sat down on the lounge chair across from Alfred.

"So, anyway, why did you bring me here again? Something about roses?"

"_Roosevelt_, Matthew. (_SLURP_) Roosevelt School of Magic and (_SLURP_) Sorcery."

Matthew got the gist of what Alfred was trying to say but the constant slurping made it hard to understand. That background noise of SpongeBob's laugh didn't make it any easier either. "I'm sorry, _what_?" Alfred stopped slurping just long enough to answer.

"America's top Wizarding School. 'S in Nevada. Y'know, Area 51 and all that."

"What?"

"Area 51! The whole alien conspiracy thing! You know, like _whoosh!_" Alfred made a childish imitation of a UFO. "Aliens! Like Tony!"

"_A what now?_"

America shook his head in mock pity. "Dear brother, have you been living under a rock?"

Matthew was miffed at this. "No," he said stiffly, "I've been living in Canada."

"Pretty much the same thing."

"Hey!"

Alfred shrugged. "What? Name 5 good reasons why Canada is better than the US."

"Right then," Matthew fumed, counting them off on his fingers, "Free healthcare, bagged milk, Tim Hort- "

"Woah, woah, woah!" Alfred said with his hands in the air, "Hold up! Tim Horton's? _Tim Horton's? _You've got to be kidding me. Starbucks for the win!"

Canada snorted. "Starbucks? You mean that overpriced, mainstream, uppity, _hole-in-the-wall_? 'Dear brother', you have not _lived _until you've had Tim Horton's."

"Oh yeah?" Cracking his knuckles, Alfred smirked. "You wanna go?"

Even Matthew couldn't suppress a smile. "Pillow fight?"

"_Pillow fight_."

After three hours of continuous pillow whacking and fort re-building, the two brothers finally settled the argument with a truce. Just as they ended their handshake, the doorbell rang. America ran to the door, pillow in hand.

"That must be England!" He exclaimed excitedly.

He swung open the front door and smashed the visitor right in the face with the pillow. The unfortunate cushion burst into a cloud of fluffy duck down. Matthew could hear outraged sputtering on the other side of the door.

"_Argh! _Bloody hell, America, you _arse!_" A familiar English accent screamed. This exclamation was followed by a long string of choice curses.

Alfred laughed in his signature style. The Englishman stormed inside, leaving a trail of feathers behind him. He coughed a bit, his thick eyebrows furrowed together. When he looked up, he noticed the Canadian. The Brit strode over to him and smiled, despite what had just happened.

"All right, Matthew?"

Matthew smiled. "Mm. All right, Arthur?"

Arthur beamed. "I'm great, actually. For the first time in 11 years! My wizards have been celebrating night and day!" Alfred popped up at this statement.

"Dude, you talking about Voldemort?" England visibly flinched at the mention of his name.

"Oh come on! You're not scared of a name, are you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No," he said, "It's more of an involuntary reaction. Even after his fall, people are still afraid of saying the name, you know. I can't help it really."

Matthew interjected before Alfred replied with another cheeky remark.

"Well," said Matthew, clapping his hands together, "Let's go to the living room, shall we? We can't crowd up the doorway forever."

"Well said, my brother!" Alfred exclaimed, smacking a hand down on Matthew's shoulder. His abnormal strength nearly knocked Matthew off his feet – had he been an ordinary human, his shoulder would've been dislocated, perhaps broken.

Matthew gently pried Alfred's grip off and grinned drily, rubbing a soothing hand along his throbbing shoulder.

Arthur watched this small exchange without a word. His heart warmed to remember when the two were small children – they really hadn't changed at all. As it always did, this bit of reminiscing stirred up foul memories he hid in the deepest parts of his mind. Memories he'd rather forget….

"Iggy? Igggyyy…"

Arthur snapped out of stupor and saw both brothers staring at him. Alfred was waving a hand in front of Arthur's face. The Brit blinked and came back to his senses. "Stop that." he said, smacking the American's hand out of the air. "And I told you not to call me that nickname."

Alfred shrugged. He was up for anything that bothered Arthur. "Did you hear what I just said?" asked Alfred. "You know, about the Wizarding school I enrolled you in."

Arthur sputtered. Matthew looked over him worriedly. "I-I'm sorry, _what_?"

Matthew took over Alfred's explanation, much to the American's displeasure. "Alfred decided that we," he gestured vaguely to himself, Alfred, and Arthur, "as in most countries, are to enroll in Roosevelt School of Magic and Sorcery for one school year. We'll be, obviously, using our human aliases and registering as transfer students in 7th year. We've already arranged believable backgrounds for you lot. Arthur," Matthew nodded at him, "you will be coming from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be from the Quebec Institute for Magical Studies. Alfred will be from… er, well… Alfred, where were you coming from again?"

Alfred promptly answered proudly, "Charmbridge Academy for Magical Arts."

"Right…"

Arthur had a bemused expression on his face. "Why in the world do we – I mean, _I_, have to attend an _American _Wizarding school?" He asked scathingly. He hissed out 'American' as though it was a vulgar insult. Alfred beamed.

"Why, because it's fun!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes. _Of course… with America, it always boils down to whether it's fun or not._ "I won't go."

"But Iggy - " America's whining was cut off from a loud _CRASH _from the front door.

_"__Ze Awesome Prussia has arrived!"_

"Además de Antonio!"

"Et Francis~"

_Hey, it's jsunny. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read my story so far! _

_Translations (If you would like to correct me on something, please let me know!):_

_Además de Antonio! = Plus Antonio!_

_Et Francis~ = And Francis~_

_I also apologize if any of these characters seem OOC. This is my first time writing any of these characters so I'll try to match their personality as best as I can. Also, please take into consideration: I wrote this chapter at 2 A.M. If there are any mistakes, please overlook them for now; I will go back to fix them. Have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction based off multiple theories on Tumblr. All credit goes to the original creators.**

Chapter 3

Arthur Kirkland sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He had gone to visit Alfred's house at the American's request, but he found himself regretting the split-second decision. Honestly, he didn't know what came over him. When it came to the happy-go-lucky nation, he couldn't bring himself to say no. _Paternal instincts, _he told himself. His days as Alfred's father figure were still as clear in his mind as though they were only yesterday.

The reason for Arthur's distress was the fault of a certain European nation. Scratch that, this person _was _the reason. France. Well, officially, the French Republic, land of the romantic fools. Of course, he didn't consider all French to be this way; no, there was only one Frenchman he hated and he was standing right in front of him. With a huff, Arthur crossed and uncrossed his legs impatiently, arms tightly crossed. After a rather loud entrance, Spain, France, and Prussia were sitting on the sofa in Alfred's living room. Famously dubbed the Bad Touch Trio, all three were incredibly good friends who couldn't help but be immature around each other.

Gilbert spoke up. "Vell, vat did you bring us 'ere for, Al?"

Antonio piped up after him. "_Sí!_ I am wondering the same."

Francis interjected. "I must agree with these two. I 'ave a busy schedule, make it fast, _Amérique_."

Their English was heavily accented but relatively good. Obviously, they spoke their mother tongue, although English was fairly simple for them to pick up. At any rate, it took Arthur all his willpower not to punch Francis in the face upon meeting him. He and Francis had a shaky relationship, one that had been so since the 11th century, perhaps longer. Recently, they have begun to get along a bit better but it was impossible to forget history. _Nevermind that_, Arthur thought, _focus on the subject at hand._

Clearing his throat, Alfred said, "Well, we're still waiting on a few more people but I guess we can start now.

"As most of you know, I've enrolled you all in an American Wizarding school. Roosevelt's, actually. Great, huh?" He paused for a reaction.

"Ah, well," said Antonio. "Why do we have to go in the first place?" Gilbert and Francis nodded in unison beside him.

"It's fun! Besides, um, also-" The American almost looked sheepish. "- I sorta need, erm, help with a few things." He mumbled.

Arthur was shocked. Alfred never asked for help with anything, save under a few life-threatening circumstances. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis seemed just as stunned.

"W-what!" Stuttered Alfred, looking around at them. "I'm only human… ish. Besides, it's kinda a big deal and I thought maybe, you know… you could help… and all." His sentence trailed off and Alfred's face burned scarlet.

Francis reached over and clapped his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"_Amerique_," he said, "we're your friends. It's okay to ask for help from friends, no?"

Antonio patted Alfred as well and grinned. "If you have any troubles, you can ask me, _si_?"

Gilbert cackled and pounced on them all. "Ha! Of course we'll help! 'Sides, it's totally unawesome to abandon your friends." The three nations below him laughed as they struggled to push Gilbert off. This led to an all-out rough-housing, hoots and chortles ringing around the room.

Arthur watched this all in silence, his mind working. _What kind of threat would make America ask for help? _He thought. Try as he may, he couldn't think of any answers. Sighing to himself, he began to stand up- when a stray pillow crashed into his face. It slid to the ground, but not before leaving a bright red mark on Arthur's face. A muscle twitched in his temple.

_Think calm, think calm, think calm… oh, bog it._

Letting out a wild war cry, he charged into the mass of bodies, determined to remind each nation exactly _who _had conquered the 7 seas with sheer gut, will, and brutality.

_Hello! So sorry for the late update, school's been getting to me. This is an incredibly short chapter and I apologize for that but I promise that the next one will be much longer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed so far- you have my eternal gratitude. Those reviews really motivated me to write ^^ I hope you have a wonderful holiday! _


End file.
